chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Return To Waverly Place/@comment-7180588-20170304021941/@comment-7180588-20170304030039
Chase McFlyJustin: That's not her... *It looked more like... *Justin pulls a photo of Lexi out *Max: Her? *Oh no *8:18Duggie DavenportI will call the team *8:18Chase McFlyMax: First, let's call Fletcher *8:19Duggie Davenportyeah, the team might be in dsnger *8:19Chase McFlyBRB *8:22Weebsterwh *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *8:24Chase McFlyBack *8:24Weebsterhey chase *8:24Chase McFlyWho is thi sother guy? *8:24Weebsterme on another account *8:25Chase McFlyHow can you have two accoounts on here at once? *8:25Weebsterjust open chat with one, log out, than join chat again *8:25Chase McFlyWell, if it's you, then I suppose thee's nothing wrong with you promoting him *But I didn't make you a b-crat *8:26Weebsterik *i'm the only non-crat admin here *8:26Chase McFlyYep *8:28Weebsterthe trump account is a joke/roleplay account *8:28Chase McFlyOk *8:29Weebstercan i become a crat at some point *8:30Chase McFlyHow about in a month? *I need to really trust you *8:30Weebstermonth seems reasonable *8:31U.S. President Donald Trumpwew *8:31Weebsterlad *8:32Chase McFlyHuh? *8:32Weebsterme *8:32U.S. President Donald Trumpme *8:32Weebsteri meant to say "meme" if you cant tell *8:33Chase McFlyOh okay *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:39Chase McFlyWelcome back Duggie *Let's resume *Fletcher: Hello, what is it Max? *8:40Duggie DavenportMax: Lexi *8:40Chase McFlyFletcher: Oh no *What has she done? *8:40Duggie Davenportshe kid napped my sister in law *i think it is Skylarks *8:41Chase McFlyFletcher: Wish I could help *But I need to pack up for moving to Denver *8:41Duggie DavenportOk. *Byez *8:41Chase McFlyChyna, Olive, Angus, and I are all getting ready *Alex: Can Fletcher help or not? *U.S. President Donald Trump has left the chat. *8:42Duggie DavenportNo, we should have called the White House *8:42Chase McFlyJosh: Hello? *Great news, Max and Alex *Cyd found a new guy *Naldo's clone *8:43Duggie DavenportLexi kid napped my sister in law I think she is Skylarks *8:43Chase McFlyLexi 2? *8:43Duggie Davenportoh wow *8:43Chase McFlyOh dear... *We're keeping our eye on her and Naldo 2 *8:43Duggie DavenportNo Lexi 1's original body *Weebster has left the chat. *8:43Duggie Davenportbut watch lexi 2 as well *Who was that US president dude Chase *8:44Chase McFlyAlright *(Weebster's back-up account) *8:44Duggie Davenporti thought it was actually Mr. Trump *ok *8:45Chase McFly(That wouldn't make much sense ha ha) *Josh: I just received word from Maya *8:45Duggie Davenportwhat happened *8:45Chase McFlyShe and Paisley have just killed Krane's son *8:46Duggie DavenportGreat *8:46Chase McFlyViolet is taking them out for dinner, Olive, Angus, Lexi 2, Naldo 2, and Cyd *8:46Duggie Davenportgreat *8:47Chase McFlyI'm activating my camera... *Just in case any paranormal activity happens relating to Juliet's death... *8:47Duggie Davenportgood *8:47Chase McFlyOh, and Bree and Kaz too *At the dinner party: *Violet: Naldo 2, may I order for you? *8:48Duggie Davenportnaldo 2: yeah *8:48Chase McFlyViolet: Great *Cyd: Lexi 2, what is in your pocket? *8:50Duggie Davenportlexi 2: my phobs *phone *8:50Chase McFlyCyd takes it out.. *Cyd: A love potion? *8:51Duggie DavenportYeah, so? *8:51Chase McFlyWho put that there? *Cyd: You didn't use it to make Naldo 2 fall in love with me right? *8:52Duggie Davenportno. *8:52Chase McFlyOlive: Angus and I are moving *In 9 months *No, 5 *To Denver *8:53Duggie DavenportOk *8:53Chase McFlyKaz: Cyd, want to catch a movie with me after this? *8:54Duggie DavenportCyd: yeah, just as friends of course *8:55Chase McFlyKaz 9nervously): Of course *8:55Duggie Davenportgrwat. *8:56Chase McFlyKaz: I need to use the bathroom *8:56Duggie DavenportSo Naldo, I was thinking maybe after this I take you home and introduce the kids to you. *8:56Chase McFlyNaldo 2: I'd love that Cyd, after you and Cyd see the movie and Lexi 2 helps me recharge my batteries... *8:57Duggie DavenportOk *8:57Chase McFly*Kaz *Bree: Olive, i'm worrying *Kaz and I don't get along as well as we used too *We never agree on anything *8:58Duggie DavenportOlive: are you thinking of divorcing. Just talk to Kaz. *8:58Chase McFlyBree: Not divorcing *Just a temporary separation *Bree: Kaz, I think we need to talk about our relationship *8:59Duggie DavenportHusbands and wives sometimes don't sgree. Is that why he is trying to make a move on your sister. *Gtg *9:00Chase McFlyBye!